The present invention relates to racks upon which can be dried different components of an integral assembly. More specifically, it relates to racks upon which can be dried the various components of a baby bottle assembly.
A number of prior devices have been developed upon which can be placed various implements for drying. These devices fall basically into two categories: (1) those which may be used regardless of the nature of the items to be dried and the relationship of those items to each other, and (2) those which were designed for use in drying components of a specific assembly. No prior device within either category has proved satisfactory for drying the various components of a baby bottle assembly.
Because of the relatively small size of some of the baby bottle components, they can easily become separated from the other components of the assembly and be lost. Because of the interrelationship and structural cooperation of the various components of a baby bottle assembly, it is preferable that, while being dried after washing, they be kept in one location. No device upon which bottle components can be dried adequately satisfies the requirements imposed by these two considerations. Some devices would offer one location where the components can be placed, but they fail to consider that some of the baby bottle components are small and can readily be lost. Other structures--those within the second category--provide a method for accepting peculiarly designed small parts of an assembly, but the design of such structures is incompatible with the specific shapes of the various baby bottle components. No one apparatus offered has proved acceptable by meeting all the requirements of a satisfactory baby bottle drying rack.
A particular problem in the prior art is the peculiar shape of the disc plug. Because of its generally flat structure, the plug must frequently be placed on a flat surface for drying. The present invention provides a structure which accepts the plug and all other components of the bottle assembly, maintaining them at some height from the counter on which the device is placed during the drying process.